(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving apparatus and driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for a terminal and a driving apparatus and driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a chip for playing motion pictures or a camera for recording external images has been mounted to a terminal such a portable phone, a personal portable information terminal, and the like, and the function of displaying the images in the terminal has become important due to the adoption of image communication.
To provide images in the terminals, a display device such as a liquid crystal display, or an organic light emitting device is generally used. The terminal stores input image signals in a graphic memory located in a signal controller, and then the image signals stored in the graphic memory are transmitted to a data driver of the display device. Thus, a gate driver of the display device sequentially selects gate lines through an active element such as a switching element, and the data driver applies data signals corresponding to the image signals transmitted from the graphic memory to data lines whenever respectively selecting the gate lines to transmit the data signals to pixels connected to the selected gate lines. Next, each pixel stores the data signals to a storing element such as a capacitor and displays the images according to the stored data signals.
Here, the frequency with which the input image signals are stored to the graphic memory may be different from the frequency with which the image signals are transmitted to the data driver from the graphic memory. However, if the two frequencies are different from each other, new image signals may be stored to the graphic memory during the time that the data signals are stored to the pixels according to the sequential selection of the plurality of gate lines. Thus, the graphic memory may transmit the new image signals to the data driver before selecting all the gate lines. Accordingly, the pixels connected to the selected gate line display the previous image before the graphic memory transmits the new image signals to the data driver, and the pixels connected to the newly selected gate line display a new image. Accordingly, different images are displayed during one frame such that a tearing phenomenon in which a portion of the screen collapses may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.